Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a wireless communication apparatus that notifies information of itself.
Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth® Low Energy (hereinafter, “BLE”) is a communication format for performing wireless communication. BLE stipulates that the data portion of advertise packets which notify wireless devices situated in the vicinity of information of itself is selectable from 0 to 32 bytes. There also has been proposed a technique to use information communication among apparatuses in wireless power transmission, using Bluetooth® technology (PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2013-530668).
In a case of notifying wireless devices situated in the vicinity of information of itself using BLE, there may be cases where all services and profiles which the self apparatus is compatible with may not be included, since there is the aforementioned limit on the data capacity of advertise packets.
Assuming application of BLE to exchange of control information among apparatuses in wireless power transmission such as described in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2013-530668, the following situation may occur. That is to say, if service information indicating that the communication apparatus is compatible with wireless power transmission is always input to advertise packets and notified, notification of services and profiles other than regarding wireless power transmission cannot be notified. Thus, services other than wireless power transmission may not be able to be quickly started with other apparatuses. On the other hand, if service information indicating compatibility with wireless power transmission is not input to advertise packets, wireless power transmission cannot be quickly performed with other apparatuses with which wireless power transmission is to be performed.